Chaud Boulette
by kikunosuke
Summary: Heero veut se taper Duo, mais l'américain ne veut pas de lui. Qui va gagner ? Le pervers japonais ou le puceau à la natte ? °


Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shuya

Genre : Gros Délire et Ze Big OOC des personnages !

Warning : PG-13 pour le langage…

Couple : 01/02

Petite note : Hum… Les pilotes ont une petite particularité, vous allez voir… C'est un petit clin d'œil à mes personnages.

Résumé : Heero veut se taper Duo, mais l'américain ne veut pas de lui. Qui va gagner ? Le pervers japonais ou le puceau à la natte ?

**Chapitre I : Qui à laisser traîner une porte dans le chemin !**

Wah ! Heero ! Dégages ! Je ne veux pas d'un pervers dans ma chambre ! Vas-t-en, j'te dis !

Et cesses de frapper dans cette porte, elle ne t'a rien fait !

« Rah ! Ouvres-moi ou je la défonce ! »

Va donc défoncer tes morpions ! Je ne te laisserai pas entrer. Je refuse de me faire dépuceler par un type comme toi ! Je veux que ma première fois se fasse avec le mec que j'aime et pas un pote qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

« Comment tu sais tout ça ! »

Euh… J'ai mes sources.

« Duo ! Je perds patience ! »

Perds tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fous ! Si tu continues, j'enclenche ma jambe et mon bras (1) et je te démolis ta gueule d'obsédé !

« On n'a pas le droit d'enclencher nos membres ! »

Sauf si nous sommes en danger et JE suis en danger !

« N'importe quoi ! Je veux juste discuter ! »

De quoi ? De la façon dont tu vas me passer dessus ? Hentaï ! Retournes chez ta mère et fous moi la paix avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !

« Je n'ai plus de parents, abruti ! »

Sans blague… -°…

« Aller ! Laisses-moi entrer, je t'en prie ! Je ne veux que parler ! »

Et la marmotte se met dans le papier aluminium…

« Nan ! C'est la marmotte qui met le chocolat dans le papier amuli… alimu… aloumi… »

Tu sais quoi ? Ne retourne pas chez ta mère, retournes à l'école ! Pauvre nase !

« Duo ! Là, j'en ai marre ! J'démonte ta porte et j'te jure sur la vie de mes parents disparus en mer, que je te défonce comme un barbare ! » (2)

Wah ! Ma porte ! Il a explosé ma porte !  Parti se cacher

« Hey ! Où tu t'planques, morveux ? »

Je me suis jeté par la fenêtre !

« Ne me prend pour un con ! »

Pour quoi veux-tu que je te prenne, alors ? (3)

« On va voir qui va être prit ! »

En tout cas, ça ne sera pas moi !

« T'es tout seul dans ton slip ! »

Parce que toi t'es as plusieurs ! (4)

« Rah ! Duo ! Tu vas souffrir mon gars ! »

Si tu fais un pas de plus, j'enclenche ma jambe et je te casse les œufs ! (5)

« Hey ! L'apprenti cuistot, si tu enclenches quoi que ce soit, je fais pareil ! Et n'oublie pas que tu ne fais pas le poids ! »

Quand je suis en colère, ou que je suis dans une situation très critique, comme celle-ci, ma force décuple ! (6)

« Arrêtes de fantasmer ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi »

T'as trop regarder Golodorak ! (7)

« Je n'avais pas de télévision quand j'étais petit ! »

Comment t'as fais pour devenir aussi con, alors ? (8)

« HA ! »  L'a retrouver dans le placard

Wah ! Au secours !  Tente d'échapper à l'étreinte du japonais

« T'aurai vraiment dû passer par la fenêtre. » (9)

J'ai le vertige !

« Ta chambre est au rez-de-chaussée, crétin ! »

M'asseoir sur une chaise me donne aussi le vertige !

« T'es vraiment arrangé… Bon ! Maintenant que je t'ai, petit enfoiré, tu vas passer à la casserole ! »

NAN ! Lâche-moi ! Je vais te mordre si t'approche ta main !

« ARGH ! »

Ch't'a'ais 'év'nu !

« J'ai un marché à te proposer ! »

'est-'e 'est ?

« Tu… Tu sera le dominant ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Tu pourra faire de moi ce qu'il te plait ! A une seule condition ! »

'a'uelle ?

« Que tu retire tes crocs d'ma main pauvre con ! »

C'est si gentiment demandé !

« Hmm… T'as intérêt à faire gaffe, si tu me fais mal, je te jure que tu ne pourra plus t'asseoir pendant des mois ! »

Qui a dit que j'avais accepté ?

« Tu m'as lâcher, non ? Pour moi, cela veut dire que tu as accepté ! »

J'ai changé d'avis !

« Ah nan ! Je t'offre une chance de ne pas te faire massacrer la rondelle et toi tu refuses encore ! »

Ouais ! Je ne veux pas d'une première fois avec un gars comme toi, je te l'ai déjà dit !

« Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser un corps tel que le mien ? »  Déboutonne lentement sa chemise en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure

Agru ?  Sur une barque (Y a trop de bave autour de lui)

« Alors ? »  Grand sourire pervers et pas allumeur pour deux cents, trois centièmes

_A suivre _

_1 - Pacifio Voyez sur mon blog, l'image de la Little Squad. Euh, ouais bon, sur le dessin, il n'a pas encore les membres robotisés… Mais si cela intéresse quelqu'un, je peux le faire (Qui a dit qu'il s'en fichait royalement ? TT)_

_2 - LOL Elle me fait trop rire c'te phrase ! °_

_3 - C'est ce que je dis souvent à mon père lorsqu'il me dit : Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Lol_

_4 - Et quand je réplique ça aux autres, je dois courir pour ma vie Lol_

_5 - écroulée de rire  Rigole toute seule de ses conneries °_

_6 - Go Go Pawaaaaaaaaa Ringeeeuuuuuuuuurs !_

_7 - Je hais ce dessin animé… Et le générique. Vous l'avez déjà écouté ? L'horreur… _

_8 - Je me pose toujours la même question au sujet de mon frère (Mikey tabasse Shuya : Grmph ! Shuya dentier en râtelier : Néandertalien !_

_9 - Mikey s'adressant à Shuya : Toi, on aurait dû te jeter par la fenêtre !_

Est-ce que je fais une suite ? Ouais… J'en ai bien envie. Mais dites-moi, est-ce que je fais un lemon ou un autre délire ? Ou je m'arrange pour avoir les deux au chapitre suivant ? Ainsi, peut-être pourrai-je conclure cette fanfic… Dites-moi ! See ya ! V


End file.
